Mr Shortman Goes to College
by RabbitofCaerbannog13
Summary: As Arnold and his classmates end their high school careers, they all go their own paths...some of them intertwining with others. As they enter college, they'll deal with real-life situations while dealing with college work.
1. Introduction

**_Wow. I can't believe I'm about to do this. I NEVER thought I would start writing a full-length story...but I am.  
I'm new at this. I've never done it before IN MY LIFE!  
This is what I see happening if Arnold and his friends graduated from High School and went to college.  
Hope you enjoy it!_**

**This story is dedicated to Janine ****Christine Galistan :)  
**

Anxiousness. This is how I'm feeling right now about writing this story. This is my first time writing fan fiction, and first time writing a long narrative story just for fun. I'm mostly doing this because I have caught myself during classes taking notes, which leads to day-dreaming and more thinking, mostly about Hey Arnold and what would happen if the kids were all grown up. I know this has passed through many of our minds from time to time, but I thought I would share my version. Before I jump right into the beast, I would think filling you, the reader, in on the back-story would be most suiting, seeing as the last we heard from Arnold and the gang was in fourth grade.

***This story is based on an alternative timeline that goes with the idea that there was no "Jungle Movie" and Arnold never goes to San Lorenzo***

The day is the 27th of May in the year 2011. This is the date Arnold and everyone else has been waiting for, graduation. But wait, you're probably wondering if his entire class stuck together throughout Middle School and High School. About half of the kids stuck around till Senior year, while the others either moved away or dropped out.

Curly was the first to go. Later in elementary and into seventh grade, Curly especially started going crazier than usual. His parents around the end of seventh grade decided to take him out, thinking school wasn't the right environment for a kid like Curly. After that, no one really knows the whereabouts of Curly. Stinky, not being blessed with a wealthy family, decides that he needs to raise more money for his family, which results in him dropping out during sophomore year of high school. He's able to find a steady job in Hillwood and stays in Hillwood working for his family. Rhonda's family ends up moving away from Hillwood. In eighth grade, Rhonda's dad received a call about a promotion, and a big raise. Unfortunately, the job was located in Boston, the complete opposite side of the country. Even though most of the kids in her class saw her as stuck-up, Rhonda up till her departure created a better relationship among her classmates and learns not to show off her wealth. Rhonda still kept up with the class and was good friends with most of the class. The only other person in the class to leave was Lila. In freshman year of high school, Lila's dad was actually able to find a job, but in the adjacent town of Hillwood, so ends up going with her dad to live in the neighboring city.

As for the kids that decided to stick around...

Even though Rhonda and Nadine were close like Helga and Phoebe were, Nadine was able to cope without Rhonda and ended up starting new relationships, which lead to her following Phoebe around, which would still hang with Helga. At a early age, Nadine decided she wanted to spend the rest of her life studying bugs and traveling all around the world in search of new species. Nadine ends up being accepted at a university in Washington state which she plans to study Entomology, the study of insects.

Sid grew up to be an older version of his elementary self. He was a guy that anyone could hang around, but he also had his "hoodlum" side. He never bullied anyone or came close to hurting anyone. Sid was more of the kid that just wanted to cause mayhem for the heck of it, just for laughs. He would always be sent to the principal's office, "learn his lesson", and continue the mayhem. Even thought he went through many different phases of dream jobs in his future, when it came to deciding what he wanted to major in, he couldn't decide. So, Sid decided that the first year out of high school he would find a job in the city and work the first year. Sid was able to find a job at a local pet store and plans to work there for a year, which then he would hopefully have decided on a major to study.

Harold still has his tough guy personality, but has definitely created a friendlier side to him, making him more social-able around others. In high school, he ends up succeeding in sports, particularly football. So much, he actually made the Varsity team as a freshman. His junior and senior year, he ends up being listed as one of the top centers in the state. Because of this, Harold ends up picking up a full ride football

scholarship at Washington University.

Brainy does stay till senior year. As in elementary, he's kept to himself, yet he did get better at interacting with the other classmates and talked more than a sentence here and there. No one knows really what Brainy's intentions for after high school are, but Brainy has hinted to the other kids that he's very interested in statistics, occasionally blurting out random stats during conversations, having most of the classmates think he might go to college to study statistics and/or mathematics.

Eugene throughout Middle School and High School ends up doing pretty well in his curriculum. Eugene, knowing good and well his unfortunate bad luck, doesn't participate in too many extracurricular activities. Eugene throughout high school becomes very active in the Student Council, his senior year becoming the Vice President of the Student Council. Eugene also participated in One Act Play, working as the light technician for all fours of high school. During junior year, Eugene realizes that because of his past and how bad he's been injured, Eugene realizes that he wants to do something with medicine, to help out other people with their problems. Eugene plans on going to college for med school, even though he doesn't have an exact occupation picked out just yet.

Phoebe stays as the smartest in the class till senior year, which she becomes the valedictorian of their class. Phoebe also scored a 2300, just short of a perfect score, which leads her to receiving many scholarships resulting in her going to any college for free. Phoebe decides on a college in southern England which while studying economics and mathematics, she will also be studying their culture and society as she's never been outside the country before. Even though her parents are a little sad she'll be far away from home, they're happy for their daughter and support her going to England. As for her relationship with Gerald, it's at a halt. Since later elementary, Phoebe and Gerald haven't "technically" been together, but they were as close as Arnold and Gerald were, and contrary to much speculation, the two never actually dated. This was because even though Phoebe felt much passion for Gerald, she also did care about her future, which meant college and her future job. A couple of occasions Gerald has tried to officially ask her out, but Phoebe, even though loving him much, declines stating that "You're important to me Gerald, you really are! But I also have to think about my future, and that means college. And I fear if we go further and get too involved, I might see a drop in grades, which would result in stress and constant studying, which would result in me ignoring you, which I don't want you to go through. I think it might be best if we stay very good friends." And Gerald loving her and knowing what she means, he always accepted it and continued with his life.

Gerald stays Arnold's best friend throughout middle school and high school. Gerald also finds his passion for music and decides he wants to study music composition in college. Not too surprise of an event, Gerald ends up deciding to go to the same college as Arnold is going, which they will be roommates. Gerald does indeed love Phoebe, but also understands her situation. He knows that she's set to achieve great things in life, but might be held back because of him and devoting too much time to him, resulting in drop of her grades in school. Even though he has periodically been frustrated with the situation, he always thinks that because he loves her, he shouldn't be frustrated at the situation and support Phoebe. As Arnold and Gerald are very close, Gerald and Phoebe become very close, hanging out with each other almost as much as hanging out with Arnold. As for Gerald and Helga's status, it didn't take too long for Gerald to cope with Helga and start to really know her, seeing as his best friend's interest was Helga (which I'll get to shortly) and his love interest was close to Helga.

Helga's middle school and high school life was, well, interesting and eventful. Helga still felt the same about Arnold, and even though they know each other's feelings, which I'll get to later, she still had a shadow of a doubt, which led her to not ever asking him out. To keep her mind off of Arnold, Helga dated other guys. Throughout middle school and high school, Helga dated a total of seven guys, most of the relationships lasting for MAYBE a couple of months. And even thought this would work sometimes, even while she would hang out with her boyfriend, even making out, she couldn't stop thinking about Arnold and would imagine making out with Arnold rather than her boyfriend. Throughout middle school and high school, she lost a little bit of the bully inside her, and built up a rebel personality, not caring about other people's opinions. She would be snogging her boyfriends in the middle of public, sometimes during school in front of everyone. Sometimes, she tried to be different and stand out from the crowd, just so she could feel special. As for Arnold and her relationship, even though they were never together, they both created a unique, and strong relationship. After Helga would be going through a break up, or if she just was having a bad day, Arnold would always be there to answer her phone call. Both would call each other when feeling down, and the other would be able to comfort the other. As I said, they aren't together, but both know how the other feels about them. Helga knows that Arnold has some feelings for her and Arnold knows Helga loves him, but both feel that in this situation, Helga should be the one to break the ice. After all, she's the one that's been in love since preschool. During middle school and high school, Helga, Arnold, Gerald and Phoebe ended up becoming very close and started hanging out all the time. Even when Helga would be in a relationship, she would always find time to hang with the other three. As for Helga's interest after high school, after writing so much poetry in elementary and middle school, and later writing full blown stories, Helga decided it was only fit if she majored in English and become a writer. She will after college attend the local college in Hillwood, seeing as her family won't provide her with much money, and study English.

Arnold has gone through much change throughout middle school and high school. By change I mean change of opinion of Helga. Around sixth grade and seventh grade, when Helga was becoming more approachable and friendlier toward Arnold, he would occasionally talk with her, and later hanging out. This was before Helga started going out with anyone and she was internally trying to make up for the years she tortured him. Yes, after all the time she tortured Arnold and asked herself why she wouldn't stop, well, she finally stopped. Even though Gerald and Phoebe had a thing in later elementary, the two started hanging out quite a bit in later seventh grade and onward. Because of this, Helga and Arnold would hang out with them, which brought the two even closer. Unlike Helga and her seven relationships, Arnold only was in one throughout middle school and high school. Her name was Amanda, which was from a different elementary school and middle school, so the two didn't meet till high school. It lasted from later ninth grade that lasted through half of sophomore year, which ended up failing, Arnold losing the interest that he "thought" he had. The day he broke up with Amanda and went over to Helga's house to talk with her while her third boyfriend wasn't over, that was when it hit Arnold and he had his big epiphany...he actually truly loved Helga back. Even though this was true, Helga was in a relationship, and would have felt selfish and would have felt foolish, not being interested this entire time and waiting till she's with someone. Arnold felt in this situation, it would be best for Helga to be the one to set off the sparks. Even though Arnold never told Helga, from times they hung out and talked after that day, Helga realized Arnold had feelings for her. Even though she felt joy over it, Helga was still hesitant about asking him, still having some doubt in her head. Anyways, she was "trying" to prove a point and would have felt weak if she gave in to her deepest desires of being with Arnold. So she kept dating other guys, but stayed close friends with Arnold. Arnold during later high school decided that he wanted to do something with computers and technology, and specifically messing with the hardware and fixing and building new gadgets. Junior year, he decided he would want to major in Computer Engineering. No to much surprise, Arnold got accepted and enrolled into the same college Gerald did, which they will room together.

Now you know everything up to this point. It's May the twenty seventh in 2011. It's about 5 o'clock and everyone is getting ready for graduation. As we approach the beginning, let's see what Arnold's thoughts are as he's getting ready for his big day...


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is RabbitofCaerbannog13 here with the first chapter!  
I sincerely apologize! I wrote this chapter during the daytime, but decided to edit it at night, so IF there are any errors, I sincerely apologize!  
Hope you enjoy!**  
***It won't let me fit the entire title, so I'll write the title in the story! :)**

**Ch. 1- Arnold, I Think This Is the Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship**_  
_

_(Arnold daydreaming in his room after putting his robe on)_

_"Will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"_

"ARNOLD!"

_"I do."_

_Will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in holy matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"_

"ARNOLD!"

_"I do."_

_"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs..."_

"ARNOLD! Hurry up, or you're going to have to repeat Senior year if you miss graduation!"

"Ok Grandpa, I'll be down in a second!"

"You and daydreaming...hmmmmmmm."

_Here it was. "The day we all have been waiting for." Half of me wanted high school to end, and the other wanted to continue it. High school gave me so many memories, both good and bad. I watched my first rated R movie in high school, my first time getting to drive Grandpa's Packard, my first relationship...my first break up. I'm going to miss high school. Most of my class-mates I won't see again and some I won't see for a long time, and some people I don't want to leave behind. _

_I had created so many new relationships since elementary, one in particular._

"I can't wait to get this over with!"

"Oh Arnold," Grandma said "it's not every day you get to graduate from high school."

"Yea Shortman, I didn't even graduate High School till a few years ago!" "He he he!" as Grandpa roared laughing

_At first, I second doubted myself, but it all clicked the night I broke up with Amanda, my first girlfriend._

_Ever since elementary, surprisingly, I started to create one friendship that I never thought I would, and I thank God I did...with Helga G. Pataki. Yes I know, you're probably thinking "Arnold, did you get hit in your football head during sports!" Yes, I actually did, but no it's not what you think._  
_Helga changed. Yes, she actually changed throughout middle school and high school._

_Helga became more confront able, and I was able to actually hold conversations with the girl._

_Later on, once Gerald and Phoebe started hanging out more, (and no, they never went out, which is a different story), in turn resulted in Helga and me hanging out more together, and that's when our friendship grew even more. When it came to high school, let's just say she experimented with relationships more than I did. I only had one, from end of sophomore year to beginning of junior year, and I regret that Amanda and I never spoke again after we broke up, which that night was when it all clicked for me. _

_It's been a month that I had second thoughts about our relationship and I decided that I had to do what had to be done, I met with Amanda for one last time to tell her my feelings for her weren't the same anymore. She took it as good as I hoped. She already somewhat knew I was losing the fire I had inside, if I ever had it in me. But anyway, after we met and we parted one last time, I had to talk to someone. Gerald was out of town with family and my grandparents...well, let's just say the only thing I've learned from talking with them is that they're crazy and that you should never eat raspberries, which led me to the next best person...Helga. Right when I got home, I called Helga to see if she was home and available to visit. Fortunately, she had nothing going on, and her boyfriend at the time, Ray, was busy at home helping his Mom with cleaning._

_I came over to her house around 8:30. Her dad was watching some SOAP that he got hooked on a while back while sick, and her mom was making a bloody Mary to drown her sorrows. Helga was waiting in her room for me._

"Hey football head."

"Hey Hegla."

"Really sorry Arnold, how did she take it?"

"I think she knew for a while I was going to break it up."

"Oh, well, then I guess it went as best it could."

"Basically."

_Helga also acts like she had something happened to her, but she hadn't said anything up to this point._

"Helga, is there something wrong?"

"Arnold...football head...I don't know what to do!"

"What do you mean, are you ok?"

"I guess I'm ok, it's just, well, Ray and I NEVER hang out. Yea, it might be because I say I'm busy most of the time, but Arnold" _Helga got up from her bed and stared the other way _"I think I might have to break it up."

"Well...how long have you and..."

"4 and a half weeks this Wednesday."

"Well, do you think maybe a little bit longer together might help out?"

"Honestly Arnold, no." "The main reason is because...well...*sigh*...I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"As it sounds like football head, I don't know! I just think it'll be best if I end it soon."

_Helga turned back to Arnold_

"Well Helga, you always know that if you need someone and your family and Phoebe aren't there, I'll be here to help you out." _As I embraced her hand in comfort, Helga was quick into embracing mine. At that moment, we looked into each other's soul. At that moment I felt something that I have never felt before.  
At first my stomach didn't feel too well, but that's when I realized I didn't have an upset stomach because of the Mexican dinner I had...I was feeling something I've never felt before with anyone else.  
True love._

"See you later Grandpa and Grandma!"

"Shortman! As soon as you get done, meet us here so we can make it back to set up for your party!"

"Ok Grandpa, will do!"

_I ran off to the gymnasium to get seated before it started.  
My graduating class had 350 students, and I honestly only knew a few, all my classmates from elementary school and a couple here and there that I don't talk to too much._

"Hey Arnold!" _I turned to my right and saw Gerald, Phoebe and Helga already waiting on me_ "You want to get a seat now?"

"Sure Gerald, hey how's you and your parents taking this so far?"

"Oh you know, Kimberly and Jamie are ok with it, but my parents, especially my mom, is really emotional. Right when I came downstairs in my rope, she started the water works."

"How about you Helga and Phoebe?"

"Oh, my parents are taking it pretty well, but my parents were a little emotional when I wanted help on my valedictorian speech, my mom couldn't stop crying."

"How about you Helga?"

"Oh you know Big Bob and Miriam, not too much emotion coming out the both of them. But hey, it's all good, just makes the moving out process even easier on them."

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald asked "are we still having that awesome party afterwards at your house?"

"Yep, on the roof!"

_The principle took the stage walking to the microphone then announcing _"The ceremony will begin in five minutes, so I would like to ask all the students to take their places in the hall. Thank you."

"Um, Arnold, I'll be right back, I need to use the ladies room quickly."

"Well, ok Helga, but the ceremony is going to start soon. "  
"I know football head, trust me, I am NOT going to miss my graduation for ANYTHING."

"Arnold, are you ready?"

"I guess Gerald, I've been waiting for this moment for years and now it's here...it's a very surreal moment."

"And Phoebe, ready for the genius speech?" Gerald joked

"Gerald...yes I've been writing and editing this speech for weeks. I'll admit it's pretty damn good speech, if I do say so myself."

_Arnold looked around at the crowd and looked at his watch_

"I hope Helga gets back in time."

_Helga taking deep breath_

"This is it girl...high school graduation. The day I get to rejoice that I'm out of here and also out of the house. This should be the greatest day of my life up to this point, then WHY AM I NOT AS HAPPY AS I WANT TO BE! ...aaaahhhh Who am I kidding! I know why I'm like this! It's because of Arnold! I've wasted this entire time with other guys just to try to shut Arnold from my heart the last six years! Crimney! Why! I guess it's the reason why I actually won't admit it to him, because I don't want to be rejected by the love of my life! But how will I know if I never ask the football head?...uggghhh...what should I do!"  
"Um...girl, you know the ceremony is about to start?"  
"...how much did you hear?"  
"Not very much, anyways I don't know who you're speaking of, but you better head over to the gymnasium."  
"Um, thank you."

_"I'm going to tell him at the party tonight! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"_

"I wonder where Helga is?"

"I don't know Gerald, but the ceremony is about to...oh Helga!" _Arnold waving toward Helga's direction_

"Are you ok Helga?"

"Oh yea, totally hyped for this, geez...couldn't graduation come sooner?"

"Yea, I kind of want it to be here and not at the same time."

"Oh yea football head, cause you LOVED high school didn't you..."

"Well, yes and no, but it seems like high school just passed on by. Don't you feel the same?"

_Considering the 6 years I couldn't be with your stupid football head, I would say High school went by as slow as a crippled turtle. _

"Eh, definitely could have gone by faster."

_As everyone in the hallway was getting ready and lined up, Pomp and Circumstance ringed in the gymnasium, the well-known hymn for all high school seniors that symbolizes a section of our life being closed, and another section being opened_

_I took a deep breath_

"Here goes nothing."

"Ah Shortman, you looked so handsome up on that stage with the gown, the diploma, and the best part...you got to wear the cool hat with the stringy thing that you get to play with throughout the ceremony!"

"He, thanks Grandpa. I just can't believe that I'm done with high school..."  
"Well Arnold, you're no longer a kid anymore, you're a grown man now that'll be stepping out into the real world. _My grandma, the one that's always in the good and crazy mood, was getting emotional and starting the water works  
_"Oh Grandma, it's not like I'm going to be too far away, I'll only be a couple of hours away."  
"Well Arnold, you don't understand. Even though we had the other people in the board-house to watch over, you were our grandchild, and we raised you to what you are now, so really, you were like our own child. After you move out, who are we going to have?...and don't say Oscar."  
"Well, I have a cell phone and you have a phone. I'll call every Sunday to check to make sure you and Grandpa are doing ok. And anyways, since I'm only a couple of hours away, when it comes to Thanksgiving, Christmas, or any other holiday, I can just ride the bus here and stay in my room. It'll be like I never left."  
"Well Arnold, I hope so."  
"Here we are Shortman, ok now, go up and change out of your gown and then you can help us with getting the roof ready."  
"Ok Grandpa, be down in a sec!"

_Today was a very special day for me, and all my classmates. WE FINALLY GRADUATED FROM HIGH SCHOOL! As I said earlier, high school kind of felt like it went by fast and there wasn't much time to appreciate all the times during high school.  
Well, no matter. The party had already been going on for a while and all my older classmates were all there along with their families and us kids were enjoying ourselves.  
As a song was done, my Grandpa grabbed the mic and wanted to say a few words.  
_"Hello everybody! And welcome to Arnold's 2011 Graduating class party!"  
"I want to thank everyone that came, and I just want to say that well, Arnold and all of ya have been friends since elementary school, even preschool. And after al l these years of good and bad, you finally made it to high school. As all of you go your separate ways, I hope you all will keep in touch with each other. Especially in today's age, you have cell phones, this headbook you all keep speaking of..."  
"Ugh Grandpa, it's Facebook"  
"Oh sorry, Facebook, well anyways, you have ways of communicating back and forth and I hope you all do so. The people that stand to your left and right will be some of the best friends you every have."  
"So here's a toast, to the graduating class of 2011. That your lives be filed with happiness."  
"To the seniors!"  
"To the seniors!"  
_After Grandpa's speech, the music continued and I was getting thirst so I decided to grab some punch when suddenly  
_"Hey Arnold!"  
"Oh, hey Helga, are you enjoying the party?"  
"Um, oh yea it's great, really loving it, um, could I speak with you for a minute?"  
"Yea sure, my Grandpa needs help with something downstairs, so I'll talk to you in a minute."  
"Um ok, just make sure you don't forget."  
"Oh I won't"  
_I rushed to Grandpa to see what he needed help with  
_"Oh Shortman, would you mind cleaning up Abner's mess downstairs. I don't want people to think our house is a pig style HEHEHEHE."  
"Ok Grandpa."  
_As I went downstairs to clean up the dirty prints left by Abner, I was thinking what Helga wanted to talk about. Do you think?...nah, it couldn't be...or could it?  
The only way to find out is to clean this mess quick and then talk to Helga_

As I was done cleaning and as I headed up to the roof, everyone started leaving to their own houses and I was saying goodbye and thanking them for coming. As I got to the roof, the entire roof was vacant...except for one person.

"Hey Helga."  
"Hey football head."  
"What did you need to talk to me about?"  
_(Helga) Helga do NOT SCREW THIS UP!  
_"Arnold, do you remember in fourth grade with the FTi incident and how on the roof I told you how I loved you, and then later I told you I only said that because it was in the heat of the moment?"  
"Yea I remember, what about it?"  
"Well Arnold, would you say we're good friends?"  
"Well, I would say we're pretty good friends. Whenever one is having a problem, we can always go to the other person and talk to them about our problems. Is there something wrong Helga?"  
"YES! There is!"  
"Well, what is it?"  
"...you're not in my life..."  
"Ugh, pardon me?"  
"I said you're not in my life. That's my problem."  
"Helga, I thought I was your..."  
"Arnold, being a friend is great and all, but you know all the problems I have. I need something more intimate and personal than just a good friend."  
"Helga, are you trying to say..."  
"YES ARNOLD!, I REALLY DO LOVE YOU! You don't even understand the stress and the agony I've been through trying to win you over! My immature elementary self never tried and never told the truth. Even after I had an idea you loved me to, I STILL didn't try, just afraid I would be rejected. But Arnold, we're done with high school and I don't know how often we'll see each other, so I want to tell you now before it's too..."  
_I didn't even let her finish. I pulled her in and our lips both met. Unlike the kiss on top of the roof that night in fourth grade, we both meant it. My heart raised to the top of my head. This is the best I have ever felt in my entire life. True love. I was feeling true love.  
(Helga) Holy crap! Is this real! Did Arnold actually instigate this kiss. This kiss that I've always dreamt of, this kiss that is with my one true love! HHhhhhhhuuggghhh...Life is perfect.  
_"I love you Arnold."  
"I love you too Helga."  
_We both embraced each other and as we did...  
_"Arnold and Helga, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! HEHEHEHE"  
"GRANDPA!"  
"Sorry Arnold, but there was some leftover supplies that I needed to take down, but I didn't want to interrupt your romance episode. By the way Arnold, good job on the initiating the kiss, HEHEHEHEHE."  
"Grandpa!..."  
"It's ok Arnold, I kind of have to be used to your grandparents by now right?"  
"I guess."  
"Well football head, I need to head back. Tomorrow I start packing."  
"Wait Helga! Um...after all of this, does this mean..."  
"Well I would HOPE SO! I hope we didn't go through that episode just for shits and giggles..."  
"Ok, just making sure. Hey Helga!"  
"What?"  
"I love you."  
"Yea, I guess I love your football head. I'll catch you later."  
_As she headed down, I looked up and shouted toward the night sky.  
_"My life is perfect!"

_"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." - Casablanca_


End file.
